1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling the same, for providing various services using a large size display unit disposed on the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
By virtue of the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed. In particular, as computers have been spread and become popular, a penetration rate of computer peripherals has also been enhanced day by day. Computer peripherals refer to devices for enhancing utilization of computers. Representative examples of computer peripherals may include an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a scanner, a copier, a multi-function peripheral (MFP), etc.
In general, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus for printing print data generated by a terminal apparatus such as a computer on a recording sheet. Examples of the image forming apparatus may include a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP) that multiply implements functions thereof through one device.
An image forming apparatus includes a display and a manipulation input unit, for receiving a user's operation command. In this regard, it is general to dispose the display and the manipulation input unit on a front surface of the image forming apparatus. In detail, a scan unit having a structure for instrumentally closing and opening a printing paper is disposed on the image forming apparatus, and thus a display unit is inevitably disposed on the front surface of the image forming apparatus, conventionally.
In addition, the display unit occupies an area corresponding to the size of the display unit in that the display unit is disposed in a horizontal state or is inclined, and thus a small size display is disposed in the image forming apparatus.
However, when a small size display unit is used, it is difficult to check content of a file on which a printing operation is currently performed, from the image forming apparatus or it is difficult to edit the content of the file.